By The Fireplace
by iBayfully
Summary: Kristoff and Elsa spend countless nights by the fire, sharing moments together, time and time again. This is just a sample of what actually goes down. Fluffy Kristelsa one-shot. (At least I tried to make it fluffy.)


**A/N: A little short, but it'll do. I just had to post something Frozen related before another week of hell – some call it school – starts. Kristelsa one-shot – I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or anything affiliated with it.

"The fire's been blazing for quite some time, and you're _still _a little cold?"

"Shut up; you're the snow queen, for god's sake."

Outside, a large blizzard raged on, creaking the walls of the small cabin infrequently. The logs of the cabin moaned and groaned, as did the wind of the outdoor storm, but neither Kristoff nor Elsa cared.

The two sat on the floor of the lodge, huddled together by the fireplace. Kristoff shivered as he threw on his coat, glaring jealously at a smirking Elsa.

"You're lucky, you know," he stated, eyes on her simplistically bare outfit consisting of a nightgown and almost nothing more. "Resistance to cold, especially at a time like this – it's incredibly useful."

The queen chuckled, leaning closer to him. "Being the snow queen has it's perks. But…does this help?" She wrapped an arm around the man, doing her best to give him some heat, but it instead caused him to wince.

"E-Elsa, your arm is f-freezing…"

"Ah – sorry, sorry!" She frowned, taking her arm away. "Here, let me…"

Elsa closed her eyes and hummed softly, concentrating. After a few seconds, her eyes opened and she smiled softly. "How about now?"

Elsa's hands were warm as they retouched Kristoff, and a grateful smile graced his features. "Thank you."

The pair had lost track of time – it had to be midnight now, or close to it – however, they were too exhausted to think about it. Having a whole day to themselves in the mountains was tiring.

_"Okay, Kristoff," Elsa said, wiping her hands off. "I'm going to wrestle you."_

_ "…Wait, what?"_

_ The queen smirked. "I'm going to wrestle you, and I'm going to win."_

_ The ice harvester was smiling now. "Oh? And what makes you think that?"_

_ Elsa ignored him, slapping the snow and gesturing towards herself. "Come on, big boy – let's see what you've got."_

_ The man snorted, beginning to draw closer. "I'll go easy on you, don't worry," he said through a chuckle. And then he yelped. "Elsa – ah!"_

_ The snow queen had pounced on him, growling as she knocked him off of his feet. _

_ "Not fair, Elsa – not fair!"_

_ Kristoff lifted her off of himself, but she was back on him once again, pushing him into the snow. Extending her arms, Elsa smiled evilly. "I hope you're not ticklish – oh wait, I already know the answer."_

_ "Elsa, no – ack!"_

_ Elsa's hands began to slide up and down his sides, only getting faster as he tried to fight back. _

_ Kristoff was howling with both laughter and pain, and Elsa was cackling. She traveled to his underarms and continued her attack, not stopping until Kristoff couldn't breathe. _

_ Still straddling him, she smiled triumphantly. "I win, you lose," she said, ignoring Kristoff's playful glare. "Let's see, now – how shall we punish the loser?"_

_ Kristoff's eyes widened, and he immediately shook his head. "No, no, Elsa – you are not going to tickle me again. If you do, I swea – AH – ELSA – STOP – "_

_ She did._

"You know," Kristoff spoke, "you definitely cheated to win that 'wrestling match'."

"No, no, I didn't," she replied, sending him a lighthearted look. "Why would I ever do that?"

Kristoff sighed and shook his head. "I hate you."

"Nah, you don't." Elsa brought his head close to hers and kissed him gently.

Pulling away, she frowned. "You should go to sleep," she stated, noticing the bags that had formed under Kristoff's eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to sleep?"

Elsa shrugged. "I should, but I don't want to."

"Then I won't." Kristoff smirked, letting his head fall into her lap. "Besides, who's going to keep you company, hm?"

Elsa glanced at the sleeping reindeer nearby and chuckled. "I'm sure Sven can do just as well as you," she teased.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Sven loves you just as much as I do?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well – "

"Do you think Sven thinks about you every moment of every day of his life?"

"Kristoff!" Elsa blushed and punched him lightly.

"Do you think Sven can…_kiss_ you the way I do?"

Kristoff laughed as he watched Elsa's head fall into her hands.

"Well?"

The queen looked down at him fondly. "Why don't you convince me?"

With no hesitation, Kristoff had his arms wrapped around Elsa's neck and had gently pulled her down to him – their lips made contact immediately, and it was like the same as any other time; well, Kristoff seemed to be kissing her harder, with a greater passion that Elsa…liked.

She moaned softly against him as his hands, still moving, traveled to her back. Elsa threw her own arms around him and, unknown to the both of them, they began to roll around on the floor, gaining more and more momentum until they crashed into Sven.

Elsa gasped at the contact and pulled apart – Sven grumbled and opened an eye.

"Sorry, Sven," she murmured with a half-smile, "but Kristoff was right; you can't kiss me like he does."

The reindeer seemed to roll his eyes before falling asleep once more.

Elsa was still panting heavily as she eyed Kristoff, who was now on top. "You should do that again," she whispered.

Kristoff, grinning down at her, picked her up and made for the bedroom.

"Kristoff…? Where are we –"

"The bedroom."

Elsa pouted. "But I don't want to – "

"I know you don't want to sleep," he chuckled to himself. "You told me five minutes ago. The floor was getting a little…uncomfortable, and I want you to be somewhat comfortable if we're going to roll around while doing…_that." _

Elsa laughed softly. "And the carrying part?"

"I'm a knight in shining armor, arriving to rescue my beloved queen – riding off into the sunset as I do so," he deadpanned, and Elsa couldn't help but giggle.

"My hero."


End file.
